Los Cuentos Magicos De Pegasus
by Jpex25
Summary: En esta serie de historias el tio pegasus nos guiara por magicos mundos e historias de aventura, romance y amor (o sea una historia completamente comica)
1. los cuentos magicos de pegasus

Los Cuentos Magicos de Pegasus  
"Kaibanieves y los tres dioses egipcios"  
  
Un hermoso atardecer se cierne sobre el reino de los duelos. La imagen del señor Pegasus se muestra como una sombra ante la luz del acogedor fuego de la chimenea. Jugueteando por los alrededores, sus amigos se divierten. Sin duda alguna una occasion digna para recordar entre las memorias de nuestras alegres vidas. Nuestros amigos se divierten; yugi disfruta del cochecito de los sueños del mago oscuro que tio Pegasus le regalo, Tristan abre sus paquetes de "Legend of blue eyes White Dragon" que consiguio que tio Pegasus le regalara despues de una dulce hora de berrinches.solo para descubrir que el contenido de estos eran solo cartas del pettit dragon. Tea juega con su jueguito de té de la tienda del dollar. Kaiba parece el mas serio de todos, mirando fijamente los movimientos de mokuba, temiendo los ataques de yugi y sus amigos. Acercaos pues mis queridos sobrinitos -hagase notar que nadie es pequeño, todos son de la edad que tienen en la serie- Dijo cariñosamente el tio Pegasus. -Acercaos pues y escuchen uno de los gratos cuentos que para su deleite les tengo preparado mis amados. -!!!Cuentanos!!!, !!!cuentanos!!! -dijo Joey -Erase una vez. una vez. en un reino de fantasias y falacies -Que son falacias?? -dijo Mokuba -Es una comida tipica irlandesa estupido MOKUBA!!!!! -dijo Marik al cruzar la puerta. -Mi muy estimado Marik!!!, llegaste temprano. -No me importa cuando o como llegue, no le permitire a ese Marik-a entrar aqui para insultar a mi hermano!!! -dijo Kaiba enfurecido Quieres retarme?? -dijo marik desafiante Cuando quieras!!! Niños, niños, no se peleen, eso dejenselo a los tontos-dijo Pegasus señalando a yugi.-No preferirian escuchar mi historia??  
Kaiba y Marik callaron, pero lanzandose miradas de odio.  
-Vamos, sean chicos educados que del odio al amor hay un paso-dijo  
Pegasus, mirandolos picaramente.  
-Yo ya lo comprobe!! - dijo Mai sonriendo estupidamente.  
-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-dijo Joey descaradamente mientras se  
acercaba a ella.  
-Silencio idiota!!!!. Hablaba de mokuba ?-Respondio ella.  
-Niños, niños, no se peleen, mejor escuchen esta maravillosa historia que  
les he preparado. -exclamo Pegasus.  
-Cuentanos, tio Pegasus, cuentanos!  
-Muy bien..en que me quede???.ah, si, Erase una vez, en un mundo de  
fantasias y falacies que..Vivia una malvada reina  
  
En el siguiente capitulo: Kaibanieves y los tres dioses egipcios 


	2. Kaibanieves y los tres dioses egipcios

Capitulo II  
KAIBANIEVES Y LOS TRES DIOSES EGIPCIOS  
  
Habia una vez una encantadora Princesita(principito), llamada Kaibanieves.  
  
-Oye porque tengo que ser yo la princesa!?!? -Cuestiono Kaiba a Pegasus.  
  
-Porque es un papel perfecto para ti, mi queridisimo Seto Kaiba-Dijo tio Pegasus. -ahora, si me disculpas, continuare.. -Su madrastra, la reina Yami(yugi) -continuo-que era Vanidosa y perversa(o), temia que algun dia las habilidades como duelista de Kaibanieves sobrepasaran aun las de ella..  
  
Por esta razon, le daba unicamente cartas piratas y puros Petitt dragon, y la obligaba a jugar con niños de Kinder, como una vulgar sirvienta. Todos los dias, la vanidosa reina le preguntaba a su espejo magico:"Dime espejo la verdad, no es sin par mi grandeza como duelista.quien es en este reino el mejor duelista???" Y al contesterle el espejo: "Tu ,mi reina eres la mejor duelista"Libraba a Kaibanieves de los crueles celos de la reina. En su hermoso, pero horrendo a la vez Castillo, la reina se acerco por la obscuridad a su magico espejo y dijo: -Esclavo del espejo, sal del reino de las sombras, ven a mi del mas aca, a travez de vientos y del fuego..yo te conjuro, Exodia...manifiestate !!!!!!!! -Dime que deseas saber, majestad-pregunto el rostro de Exodia desde el espejo. -Tan solo dime una cosa, quien es de este reino el mejor duelista?  
  
-buenisima eres, majestad,pero.ah! Existe otra mas buena, una criatura que aun con cartas piratas es mas buena que Kazuki Takahashi, ni tu sobrepasas sus habilidades.  
  
-Desdichada!!!!!Quien es ella???? -dijo la reina Yami, entrando en Shock-Su nombre, dilo Ya. -Poderosos sus monstruos , gabardina azul y a veces blanca y le encantan los dragones blancos ojiazules. -!!!!!!!Kaibanieves!!!!!! -grito la reina Yami Mientras tanto, Kaibanieves tomaba un descanso de sus duelos con niñitos de kinder, cerca del pozo, sacando agua y hablando tiernamente con sus amigas, las palomas. -Que me ven!!!???,asquerosas aves de rapiña!!! -cu, cu,cu,cu -Les cuento un secreto??? -dijo Kaibanieves, sonriendo malignamente-Este pozo es milagroso..si deseas algun bien, se lo puedes pedir, si sacrificas algun ser vivo lanzandolo a sus profundidades.  
  
Por instinto, las palomas se alejaron, menos una que no fue lo suficientemente rapida Kaibanieves la tomo por el cuello y la arrojo al pozo .Al instante llego una manada de Rude Kaisers, que se acercaron al lugar en donde habian estado las palomas, en el momento en que Kaibanieves pedia su deseo. -Deseo que una Tea venga por mi-dijo cantando dulcemente kaibanieves. -Pegasus!!!yo no canto!!..y menos dulcemente!!! -dijo kaiba frente al fuego-  
  
..lo de las palomas esta bien -Si claro, claro-dijo tio Pegasus-Los Rude Kaisers tarareaban su cancion que pedia al viento que llegara su amor..mientras cantaba una de sus dulces estrofas, se acercaba a lo lejos El principe Tea ( nota: kaiba tiene vestido y Tea traje de principe,igual la reina Yami, que trae vestido) Estuvieron coqueteando un tiempo hasta que la reina Yami corrio a Tea a escobazos. Mientras tanto, en el Castillo, la reina Yami ordenaba a su esclavo Joey: -Llevala lejos, muy lejos-dijo a Joey-a un lugar apartado del bosque, donde pueda cortar flores. -Lo que quieras!!! -grito Joey con un tono despectivo. -y ahi, Mi fiel esclavo...LA MATARAS!!!!! -ordeno la reina Yami. -Pero majestad, es la princesa ,no pue.. -Silencio, inepto!!!!!.bien sabes como castigo a los que me desobedecen -si,su real majestad.. -Pero para asegurarme que cumpliste mi mandato.me traeras su carta favorita(la unica original que tiene)..El Dragon Blanco de los ojos Azules en este cofre. Un campo hermoso lleno de flores se abre a la vista, donde la naturaleza muestra sus maravillas ante todos nosotros. Kaibanieves y joey se pararon frente aquella maravilla, sin casi mirarse el uno a otro Joey le dijo a kaibanieves en tono despectivo:  
  
-Quieres cortar flores?? -No -Oye, por cierto, la reina quiere que te mate -En serio??? -Si, yo te recomiendo que huyas sin dejar rastro -Me parece bien -A mi tambien. Kaibanieves se alejo del lugar y se interno en el bosque tranquilamente. -.. Rayos!!!!, no le pedi que me prestara su carta favorita!!! -dijo joey algo preocupado-Ahora que le voy a decir a la reina??? -Bueno!!! -dijo joey resignandose-Para eso existe tepito. ( Tepito es el centro de la pireteria en la ciudad de Mexico, para los que no lo sepan)  
  
Al adentrarse en el bosque a Kaibanieves le parecio ver cosas extrañas en el . Y su pesadilla se volvio realidad; cientos y miles de tiernos conejos, ardillas, mapaches y otras tiernas criaturas se revelaron ante sus ojos, En ese momento Kaibanieves sintio un horror que le carcomia el alma, y asi, sin casi pensarlo, se dio a la fuga cruzando entre aquel infierno de ternura. Criaturas surgidas de los libros de Precious moments lo perseguian horrorizado, hasta que bestias como Hitotsu-me Giant, Rude Kaiser, saggi the dark clown y the wicked worm beast aparecieron para defenderlo(a), al instante, miles de tiernas criaturas salieron volando disparadas por los cielos a causa del ataque de los amigos de Kaibanieves. Despues de librada(o) de aquellas bestias feroces (los conejos y los demas animales) Kaiba se encontro entonces en un ambiente de tranquilidad junto a sus amigos, pero habia un problema; Ahora que su madrastra(yami) la(o) habia desterrado no tenia donde quedarse y dijo: -Necesito un lugar digno para recostar mi asqueroso cuerpo..  
  
-Marika!!! Por que dijiste eso !!! -dijo Kaiba indignado -Porque es parte de la historia, mi muy estimado seto, no es asi Mokuba?? -Uhhh.. si? -dijo confundido mokuba  
  
Ahora continuare  
  
Los amigos de Kaibanieves le ofrecieron sus casas -yo en un penhouse saggi??? -grito kaibanieves, fuirosa(o) -No me rebajare a eso!!!! Hitotsu-me Giant ofrecio su mansion y ryu-kishin su hotel de lujo, aunque la repuesta de kaibanieves fue la misma.  
  
Asi, Kaiba nieves grito: -Que???, es lo unico que me pueden ofrecer??, Vaya!!, con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos, ire yo solo a buscar un lugar digno de mi.  
  
Asi Kaibanieves empezo su busqueda, pero no habia caminado mucho cuando frente a su vista se presento Una vistosa Discoteca con el titulo de "Egiptec".  
  
Averiguen que sucedera en el siguiente capitulo cuando Kaibanieves descubra lo que hay dentro de la discoteca. 


End file.
